The present invention relates to an impedance transducer for obtaining impedance proportional to the input.
Conventionally, a variable resistor is known as a mechanical impedance transducer. However, such transducers are defective in that noise tends to be generated when the slider is moved. Further, resistance may be changed by a switch which is controlled by information stored in a digital memory. However, such a device is complex in construction, and the resistance must be varied in a stepped form. This device also requires an auxiliary device for fine adjustment of the resistance.